JTeens: Fire Fighters
by StellaMagic
Summary: The J-Teens have located the Fire Key Holder: Strikemaster Ice. he's being held at Gang Alley, a place known for holding illegal fighting events owned by a crooked Juvey Hall Warden. Can the J-Teens get him out before the goblins and warden get to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the JCA series.**

**Ch. 1: The Search Begins**

Two days have passed since the J-Teens had their first adventure. Drago and Hsi Wu are now living in Section 13. Jade comes out of her room in skating gear. She was about to hang at the skate park with her friend Jimmy.

"I'm going to the skate park with Jimmy, Jackie," Jade said.

"Have fun, Jade,"

Then Jade paused for a moment. She sees Drago and Hsi Wu standing around waiting for Colleen to come with news of the next key to be found. She's still a little uncomfortable about the two demons in her life being out of prison.

"This is gonna take some time seeing you two _not_ behind bars," Jade said.

"I know how you feel," Jackie said.

"Don't worry, Jade," Drago said, "We're not gonna hurt you or your uncle, unless our new leader gives the word."

Jade suddenly turned into happy suspicion.

"Hmmm. It seems someone may have something for Tai Chi warriors," Jade remarked.

"Oh right!" Drago answered, "Like girls who can move water really float my boat."

Colleen suddenly came down the elevator. She ran up to Drago and Hsi Wu.

"Guys, Uncle and Grandpa have located the first key," she told them, "They want us to meet them at the Celtic shop."

Moments later, they went to the Celtic shop. Uncle and Angus were cooking up a brew that will allow them to locate the first key. Uncle was putting in the ingredients as Angus passes them onto him.

"Irish charcoal," he said, "Scale of adder, Hair of badger."

"So this spell will help us locate the Fire Key?" Colleen asked.

"And show us who the owner of the key is," Angus said.

It suddenly created a Magic Window. It showed a picture of a cross with a dragon on it. It is the Celtic Key.

"A dragon?" Drago said, "Sounds like someone I can relate to."

Then, it showed to where the key can be found it is an alley in San Francisco Down Town. Jade and her friend Jimmy from "J2: Revisited" were coming in to see and Jade gasped when she saw the location.

"Okay then," Hsi Wu said, "Now to see who the Key Holder is."

The Magic Window showed a familiar face that surprised both Drago and Colleen. The Key Holder of Fire is none other than Strikemaster Ice.

"Strikemaster Ice?!" they said in unison.

"You know him?" Drago asked.

"He was friend from when we were kids!" Colleen said to Jade's surprise.

"Whoa! Small world," Jade said.

"But how do you know him?" Colleen asked.

"I once hired him for hired help the last time I was in San Francisco."

"And he is at that very alley," Uncle said.

"Uncle, they can't go to that alley!" Jade said.

It left everyone confused with Jade saying they can't go.

"I've heard about that alley from the other kids at school," Jade said, "It's called Gang Alley. That place is rumored to where gang members brawl it out in illegal fighting events."

"Serious?" Uncle asked.

Jade nodded.

"What is the purpose for these illegal fights?" Hsi Wu asked.

"Simple, Hsi Wu," Jade said, "Two brawlers beat each other on concrete until only one is left breathing; the spectators gamble to see who wins; and for the promoter who sells tickets to the over-adrenalized customers, it means cha-ching cha-ching."

"You mean humans beat each other for money?!" Hsi Wu asked, "My kind of career choice."

"Anyway, we need to get over there and help him before the Goblin Trio gets to him," Colleen said.

"Right," Hsi Wu and Drago said.

Hsi Wu and Colleen ran out of the store first. Drago was staring at the image of Ice in the Magic Window.

"Must be fate that's bringing us together, Ice," he said, "Only this time, you won't be hired help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Gang Alley**

In the Underground Ruins of Old San Francisco, The Goblin Trio is hiding out in an old saloon. They were performing the same spell that Uncle and Angus were using. Suddenly, a magic window opened revealing the same information.

"There's the one who holds the Fire Key," Baldro said, "Hopefully, this will help us redeem ourselves in front of the Prince."

The Goblins see the location of the Key.

"I've seen that place on our way over here," Illry said.

"Good," Baldro said, "We better get over there before the J-Teens get the necklace first."

That night, the J-Teens arrive at Gang Alley. Drago and Hsi Wu were already in human form. Colleen is using an enchanted lit candle Uncle gave them to find Ice.

"Are sure you sure this candle will help us find Ice?" Colleen asked with doubt.

"The Chi Wizard's spells are never wrong, Colleen," Hsi Wu said.

"He said this candle will burn brighter as we get closer," Drago said.

The J-Teens walking through the alley. The candle suddenly began burning brighter as they kept walking. Colleen is pretty impressed.

"Uncle learns Celtic magic fast," Colleen said.

They kept walking until they walk toward an old abandoned warehouse. The candle burned a lot brighter.

"Looks like Ice might be inside," Colleen said.

Then they heard loud, manly roars and cheers coming from inside the warehouse.

"What's going on in there?" Drago said.

Hsi Wu got out his wings, hung onto Drago and Colleen, and flew up to a window inside. They got onto some beams at the ceiling and looked down to see what the commotion is about. Below them is a fighting ring surrounded by gang members of all kinds. There are also web cameras around the ring as two bald fighters duke it out and try to punch each other. One man punched the other guy so hard, he had two black eyes. Drago, Colleen, and Hsi Wu watched the fight from above. Then, off camera, the other fighter got hit and beat up hard, causing the three to close their eyes tight. The fighter was knocked out cold while moaning in pain, making the strong muscular one the winner.

"Winner of the Gang Alley Rumble Brawl: M-Man the Terrible!" the announcer shouted out.

The spectators were passing around money to those who won the bet. Colleen had a disgusted look in her face.

"Looks like Jade wasn't kidding!" she said, "This fight would make even members of the ECW afraid to compete."

Suddenly, the enchanted candle lit brighter and brighter.

"The candle is burning brighter," Drago said, "Ice has gotta be close."

"And now the moment you've been waiting for!" the announcer said, "The final match-up of the night: M-Man the Terrible vs. the reigning champion of the Gang Alley Rumble Brawl, Strikemaster Ice!"

"Strikemaster Ice?!" the three said in unison.

They see Ice coming into the ring. He stood in a stance ready to fight. Colleen gasped to seeing her old friend about to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Crushing Some Ice**

The J-teens watch as Strikemaster Ice is about to fight. Ice was wearing a magenta sleeveless shirt and pants, which is similar to his old clothes when he was a dragon henchman for Drago. In back of is a man in a black suit and black hair and mustache named Carlton Francis. Carlton runs the San Francisco Juvenile Center where Ice and his crew were sentenced after their arrest. He has been using the Center as a cover to find kids who are built enough to fight for him so that he can make money off of them. Ice has been his reigning champion, but not by choice.

"How's my reigning champion doing?" Carlton asked pompously.

"I ain't yo reignin' champ, Warden," Ice said angrily, "You feel me?"

"Just remember what is at stake if you don't keep making me money, Homeboy," Carlton snickered.

Ice coldly stared at him. He walks up a little to M-man. He stood ready to fight.

"Get ready to go down, Little Man," M-man boasted.

"Sorry, M-Dude, but I got too much at stake as it is," Ice answered back.

Hsi Wu overheard the conversation between Ice and Carlton. Luckily, he has acute hearing.

"That man and Ice have been talking," he said, "That man is making him fight for something."

"You can hear all that through the crowd and from up here?" Colleen asked.

"Having ears like mine has its advantages."

M-Man stood ready to fight Ice. A bell rings, starting the match. M-Man tries to throw a punch, but Ice dodged it. Then, Ice swipe-kicks him, knocking him off balance a little. This made M-Man furious. He jumps into the air and dragon-kicks him. Ice gets knocked to the ground. The crowd in back of him kept telling him to get up. Colleen, Drago, and Hsi Wu were watching painlessly.

"Still think fight club is a good career choice, Hsi Wu?" Colleen said.

"I take it back," he said, "It doesn't seem like they have good health plans here."

Then, off camera, Ice gets knocked out cold. Ice is now lying unconsciously on the ground. M-Man smiled deviously.

"Now it's time to crush some ice," he remarked as he was about to slam his foot on him.

The J-Teens gasped to this until Colleen saw a power box.

"Drago, fire on the power box," Colleen commanded.

Drago breathed fire on the power box, causing it to short out and blackout all over the warehouse. The crowd was shouting in disdain. The J-Teens got out some night vision goggles and jumped down. They manage to find Ice, and Drago picked him up.

"We got him," he said, "Now let's get out of here before we become contenders."

The three ran out with an unconscious Ice before the back-up generators kicked in. Carlton was looking around for Ice.

"Where's my star fighter?" he asked.

Just then, Baldro and the goblins came in. They saw the J-Teens take Ice away.

"Blast it!" he shouted, "The J-Teens got to the Fire Keeper first!"

Then, they heard Carlton shouting out in despair.

"Without Ice, I'll lose all the money I made on this fight club!" he shouted out.

Baldro and the others smiled to this deviously.

"Perhaps, we can make a deal with that man," Baldro said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Friends Reunited**

Colleen, Drago, and Hsi Wu took the unconscious Ice to the docks. They lay him down on a pier above the water while Hsi Wu was splashing his face to wake him up.

"I hope he's not hurt too badly," Colleen said nervously.

Then, Ice begins to wake up from the water. He slowly got up and opens his eyes.

"Ice?" Colleen called his name.

"Ice?" Drago called his name.

Ice finally opened his eyes and sees Colleen as well as Drago and Hsi Wu in human form. He suddenly gets up and hugs Colleen.

"Colleen O'Connell! Long time no see!" he said excitedly.

"Good to see you again, Iggy," Colleen said before embarrassingly covering her mouth, "Oops."

"Iggy?" Drago asked as he giggled.

"Strikemaster Ice's real name is "Iggy"?" Hsi Wu asked as they both laughed.

"Colleen, how many times I gotta tell you: never say m'real name in public?" he said.

"Sorry."

"It's all good," Ice said, "Who are yo' two new homeboys?"

"You remember me from two years ago, Ice," Drago stated.

Ice recognized his voice right away.

"D-Man, is that you?" Ice asked.

Drago and Hsi Wu change into their demon forms right before his eyes, which left him a surprised look.

"Whoa!" he said, "Who's the bat boy?"

"My uncle, Hsi Wu the Sky Demon," Drago answered.

"Hi," Hsi Wu said.

"It's a long story, Ice," Colleen said, "First, you need to tell yours. How did you get involved in these fights?"

"And what did that man mean when he said "you know what's at stake?" Drago asked.

"It all started two years ago after I was sentenced to Juvey Hall," Ice said as a flashback started, "_Me and my boys, DJ Fist and MC Cobra, were sentenced to two years at the Juvenile Center outside San Fran. When we arrived, we thought if we just follow the rules and get out eas-ay! Then, the big cheese of the Center, Carlton Francis, saw us brawl out with the unfriendlies. We thought we were busted big time, but he made us an offer Ice and his crew won't refuse. He said he could write our ticket outta the slamma' if we fight for him in a few matches. At first, we thought it was some prisoner team thang, but then we got hit to what it really was: an underground illegal fight club. We saw some fights that were too outta sight even for us. Carlton was even makin' younger homies fight. I told him no gig and to let the kids serve their time in peace. Then, he threw his hand with a threat: Fight for him or Fist and Cobra face off against fighters that are ten times their size and a hundred times m'deadly._ I've been fightin' for their lives ever since.

"Let me get this straight: this warden is taking the most able-body Juveys that come and making them fight for money?" Colleen asked.

Ice nodded.

"That guy is gonna go down," Colleen said.

"We'll have Captain Black deal with Warden Francis," Drago said, "First; we gotta get that Fire Key out of here."

"Fire Key?" Ice asked, "Y'all mean my lucky necklace?"

Ice got out his necklace and showed them. It's the same.

"That's the one, Ice," Colleen said, "You might want to sit down and listen to what we have to tell you.

"Yo! I'm listenin'," Ice replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Deal with the Goblins**

While Colleen and the demons explain to Ice about the goblins and the enchanted necklaces, Charles was outside the warehouse pacing around in panic.

"I can't believe my star fighter Ice has escaped," he said, "He'll come back. I still have his friends as hostages."

Then, Baldro spoke out to him from behind.

"That's good to hear," he said as Charles saw them.

"Who are you three, and what is with the goblin costumes?" Charles asked.

"We are the Goblin Trio, and we are real magic goblins with a proposition for you," Illry said.

Charles became intrigued.

"What kind of proposition?" Charles said.

"We need your help in getting something from your star champion: a charm with a fire dragon on it," Baldro said.

"What's in it for me?" Charles asked.

"If you help us, we can give you a spell that turns people into ogres," Baldro replied, "Not only will they help us defeat our enemies, the J-Teens, but with bigger fighters at your command, imagine all the money you can make."

Charles smiled with fascination.

"Say no more, Fellas," he said, "I'll get that charm. First, I have to find Ice."

Then, Mump found the enchanted candle.

"Baldro, look what I found," he said, "Betcha my cap this will lead us to the key."

The three smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Captured**

Back at the docks, the three friends have explained everything to Ice, who is very amazed, not only by his friend Colleen becoming a magic part-time agent, but Drago has reformed and joined Section 13.

"See if I got this straight," Ice said, "You all goin' up against some nasty goblin dudes, who plan on freein' their boss from a magical slammer using four keys, including my lucky charm?"

"That's right," Drago said, "That's why we have to get you back to Section 13. If those goblins get your charm, they'll be one step closer to freeing their prince and the royal army."

"But what about my crew?" Ice asked.

"We'll see if Jackie and Captain Black can help," Colleen replied, "Hsi Wu, where's the candle?"

Hsi Wu looked around himself and gasped when he realized he left it back at the arena.

"I don't have it!" Hsi Wu exclaimed, "It must be back at the arena!"

All three of them had shocked looks on their faces. Then, they put their hands over their heads in disbelief.

"How could you lose the Enchanted Candle?!" Colleen shouted at Hsi Wu, "If those goblins find it, they could use it to find us!"

"Too late, Love!" Baldro shouted as he, Charles, Illry, and Mump grabbed the four friends.

"Let go, Yo!" Ice demanded.

Charles wasn't letting go of Ice. He just held onto him real tight.

"Not until you hear my new proposition, Ice Baby," Charles said.

"No way!" Ice refused, "I ain't doin' anymore pain and sufferin! You feel me, Dog!"

"Easy, Ice," Charles said, "We just want you to hand over your necklace and have a rematch with M-Man: New and Improved."

"Forget it!" Ice shouted out.

"Fine," Charles replied, "Then, your homies and your magic rescuers here can fight the new and improved M-Man for you."

Charles snaps his fingers. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. It sounded like foot steps and it is getting closer. Then, M-Man appears. He is now a 10 foot tall ogre with green skin, crooked teeth, and red eyes. The four opened their mouths with fear.

"He is so not Shrek!" Colleen stated.

Illry and Mump then brought out DJ Fist and MC Cobra.

"Fist! Cobra!" Ice shouted out.

"What will it be, Fire Keeper?" Baldro asked as he deviously smiled, "You hand over the Key and fight our warrior, or we hand your friends over to him to fight your own battles starting with the girl."

Illry takes Colleen toward M-Man. The boys were watching in horror.

"Let her go, Baldro!" Drago yelled angrily.

Illry pushed Colleen toward the ogre. The new M-Man was about to grab Colleen when Ice spoke out.

"Hold up!"

He took off his Fire Key and handed it to Charles.

"Ice, no!" Drago yelled out, "You don't know what your doing!"

"I'm savin' my homies, D-Man," he said, "that's what I'm doin'."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: J-Teens vs. Bad Guys: Rematch**

Soon, the J-Teens were back in the warehouse. The crowd was roaring for a rematch. Colleen, Drago, Hsi Wu, MC Cobra, and DJ Fist were locked up in cages they use for animals that are shipped. Illry was standing guard.

"Are you comfy? No? Good," Illry teased.

Then, Ice showed up to talk to Colleen and the others.

"Yo! A few moments with my dudes?" he asked for a moment.

"You have exactly five minutes before you go on for what might be the final fight of your life," Illry said as he walked away.

"Pointy Ears might have too much air between them, but he might be right," Ice stated, "I don't stand a chance against M-Man while he's all demon. No offense, Drag."

"None taken," Drago said.

Colleen then sees Illry at the entrance. She has a plan that could give Ice a fighting chance and a way out.

"Don't worry about it, Ice," Colleen said, "You're one of the best fighters I know, but if you don't win, at least remember some of the good times we shared as kids…like our third grade school play."

Colleen winked at him. Ice realized what Colleen is trying to say and winked back.

"It's cool, Dudes," Ice said, "I'll fight and win one for the team."

"Are you sure, Ice?" MC Cobra said.

"It's cool, Cobra," Ice whispered, "My home girl Colleen has a bright one. I know because she and I go all the way back to the sandbox. Just follow what she does."

Ice walks over to the warehouse where the fight is going to take place. Then, Colleen calls out to Illry.

"Hey, Illry!"

"What is it, Water Brat?" Illry said rudely.

"Hsi Wu said he can knock you out cold in a millisecond!"

Colleen winks at Hsi Wu, letting him know she has a plan. Hsi Wu smiled to this. Illry ran right up to them.

"Oh really?!" Illry said angrily.

"Really!" Hsi Wu shouted out.

"Well come out here and say it to me, Bat Boy!" Illry challenged as he unlocks his cage and lets him out.

"The hands and feet are quicker than the eyes." Hsi Wu said as he moves them slowly.

Illry was watching his fours so he doesn't do anything funny, but Hsi Wu struck him hard with his tail, knocking him out cold.

"But should have watched the tail," he remarked.

Hsi Wu took the keys from Illry and unlocked the other cages.

"Now let's go and get Ice," Colleen said.

Back at the warehouse, the crowd was cheering for Strikemaster Ice. He got back into the ring. A now-changed M-Man is ready to take him down.

"Ready to go down again, Ice Man?" he asked boastfully, "This time, your friends won't be here to help."

Ice stood in a stance ready to fight him. Baldro, Mump, and Charles were enjoying the show from front row seats.

"I guess it won't hurt to take up a show," Baldro said.

"Rest assured, Baldro, Ice is one of the top fighters of the Gang Alley Brawls," Charles said.

The bell suddenly rings, and M-Man charges right at Ice. He tries to punch Ice, but he dodges it and flips away from him. Colleen and company arrive just in time to see the fight.

"You two are aware of the plan to shut this fight down," Colleen said to Fist and Cobra.

"You got it, Girlfriend!" Cobra agreed while Fist nodded yes.

Ice was continuing his fight with M-Man. He tries to punch him, but Ice kept dodging and mocking him.

"Can't touch this, M-Dude!" he mocked.

He looks up and sees the ceiling light. Ice picks up a piece of the debris and throws it to the light, making it shine brightly. It caused M-Man to get blinded by the light. This Ice the distraction he needed. Ice leapt on the ropes and bleachers and reached M-man's head. Then, he struck M-Man with a now-fiery fist, causing him to change back to his human form and fall unconsciously to the ground. Ice lands on his feet and shakes his fist in pain. The J-Teens were cheering him on.

Drago asked, "What was the name of the school play you did when you were kids?"

"David and Goliath," Colleen replied.

"Colleen, you're so sly," Hsi Wu said.

Then they see the Goblins and Charles to their right. Drago leapt up to the air and high kicks Baldro. Baldro loses balance for a little bit then gets angry.

"That was for my family!" Drago shouted.

Baldro runs up to him and tries to punch him, but Drago dodges him and punches him hard enough to knock him out cold. Hsi Wu was fighting Mump in Mid-Air. He slams Mump to the floor and pins him like they do in wrestling matches. Then, he gets bumped and kicked by Illry. Ice sees this and the sparks from the ceiling light.

"If it works for Colleen..." he thought.

He waves his hands toward the ceiling and uses the sparks to magically create fire from his hands. He throws fireballs at Illry to stop him from hurting Hsi Wu. It caused his pants to catch fire, causing him to run around in panic.

"Thanks for the save," His Wu said.

"Anytime, Yo!" Ice replied.

Charles grabbed Colleen by the shirt and lifts.

"This is your fault, You Brat!" he yelled, "I hope you have a final request!"

"Just one," Colleen replied, "Were you really the mastermind behind this whole fight?"

"Of course it was me!" Charles replied loudly, "The Juvenile Center was a cover to find good enough fighters and make real money off of them! Nobody gets rich rehabilitating hopeless street thugs!"

"Too bad, Charlie!" Colleen said, "Did you get all that on tape, Cobra?"

"Every word he said, Girl," Cobra answered while holding one of the web cameras.

Charles got nervous seeing the camera he's holding on.

"We hooked one of your cameras up to the satellite grids with a little outside help," Colleen said, "Everyone in San Francisco heard your confession both on TV and the web, including some friends I have in law enforcement."

Charles gulped as he heard some sirens outside. The police and agents from Section 13 were surrounding the warehouse.

"Come out with your hands up!" Capt. Black said on the Megaphone.

"You guys have got to help me!" Charles said the Goblin Trio.

"You're on your own, Charles," Baldro told him as they disappear in smoke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: A Fiery New Member**

An agent from Section 13 was handcuffing Charles and taking him away.

"Looks like we've shut down the Gang Alley Brawls, Captain Black," Drago said.

"Maybe, but the Goblins got away with the Fire Key," Captain Black said in despair.

Drago took Ice's charm out of his pocket. He amazed Captain Black.

"Colleen's not the only one with tricks up her sleeve," Drago stated, "I took it out of Baldro's pocket after I knocked him out. I hate to be in his shoes when his master finds out."

At the docks, the Goblin Trio was consoling with Froggo.

"We may not have gotten rid of the J-Teens and the Fire Keeper, but we've finally got one of the keys," Baldro said to the Prince.

Baldro reached into his pocket for the key but discovers both pockets are empty. He tries to remember what happened during his fight with Drago and remembers knocking him out and pulling it out of his pocket.

"Not again," Baldro said.

"You fools!" the prince shouted angrily as he zaps lightning at the three, burning them to a crisp.

The next day at Section 13, Drago and Hsi Wu got up and went to the cafeteria to have breakfast.

"I hope they are serving pancakes today," Hsi Wu said, "I love how humans make them so buttery."

They walk into the cafeteria and see Ice and his crew sitting at his table having their breakfast.

"Ice? Cobra? Fist?" Drago yelled their names in a surprising way.

Then, they saw Colleen come by with her breakfast.

"Good news, Drago!" Colleen said, "Ice and his crew have been released from Juvey!"

"Captain Black said that since we's help you bust the former Warden and his scheme, he rewarded us by signin' our release," Ice said.

"He put them on a special Section 13 work release program," Colleen said.

"Fist and I are gonna work part time as janitors while our man Ice joins your crew," Cobra stated.

"It looks like we got another member of the J-Teens," Drago said.

"For reals, D!" Ice said.

Hsi Wu and Drago sat with the four friends, knowing they have more allies to help in their fight against the goblins.


End file.
